


Mr & Mr Rogers

by ImDaniIvana



Series: T.J & S.R [2]
Category: Political Animals, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDaniIvana/pseuds/ImDaniIvana
Summary: Sequel to T.J & S.R.Steve Rogers and T.j Hammond are engaged to be married and life couldn't be any better for T.j after the life he left behind. Nothing could go wrong, or can it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken long enough to post. Please read T.J & S.R to understand this story and picks up right at the end of the first story. Thanks for being so patient.

T.j stepped back with happy tears in his eyes and admired the simple ring that matched his promise ring perfectly. “I can’t believe you surprised me like that. I had always hoped that I was more observant than that.” He chuckled and was joined by the rest of the team. “I had a lot of help so I can’t take all the credit.” Steve grinned as he kissed T.j’s hand, ever the gentleman. Sam then half tackled Steve in a congratulatory hug. The rest of the team then came forward and congratulated them both. T.j was laughing with Bruce and Wanda when Steve walked over beaming with a cell phone held out. “You might want to take this.” He said simply which caused T.j to frown in confusion but he did as he was told anyway. “Hey T.j.” His mother greeted, he could hear the hesitant but cheerful tone. T.j stepped away from the others as he swallowed heavily. “I know that it’s my fault that we haven’t seen or spoken in a long time but I just wanted to say congratulations.” She wished sincerely and it pulled at his heartstrings to hear his mother again. “Thanks mom. Look I’ve been meaning to call and talk for a while now.” He stated honestly. “I’m glad. Is it alright if Nanna and I come and visit?” She asked hesitantly. “Yes that’s alright. Nanna would kill us both if she doesn’t congratulate us in person anyway.” T.j laughed at the image of Nanna giving Steve a talking to. “Very true. Well I better let you get back to the celebration. I love you T.j.” She greeted and T.j said the same then hung up.  
He turned around to see Steve standing there with a small smile. “I hope you don’t mind? I did have to ask her for permission at the end of the day.” He pointed out as a matter of fact, explaining why he had her on the phone. “I keep forgetting how old you are.” T.j jested as he hugged Steve as a thanks. “Okay let’s all head back to the house for a grand dinner.” Happy then called out grabbing everyone’s attention. Steve threaded his fingers through T.j’s and they followed everyone back to the house. When they walked back into the building they found it to be fully decorated in gold and silver decorations. There were balloons, banners, confetti, a grand table setting and food for hundreds. T.j walked over and hugged Tony in thanks and said nothing, not trusting his emotionally shaky voice. Tony hesitated but he eventually returned the hug. T.j then stood back and felt Steve wrap his arms around him from behind him. “Thank you Tony.” He said simply, obviously not having as much difficulty with his voice. “Okay you two are way too sappy. A toast.” He called out causing the two of them to laugh.  
They all received a champagne glass, T.j’s was non-alcoholic, and toasted to T.j and Steve. “Wow, that stuff is never good.” T.j half gagged after taking a sip of his drink which caused Steve to chuckle then kiss his temple. T.j quickly put down the glass so that he wouldn’t have to pretend to enjoy. “We better go mingle.” Steve suggested then smirked at T.j as he walked over to Bruce. T.j smiled as he walked over to Sam and Natasha. “I can’t believe you tricked me like that. I would be hurt by the betrayal if I wasn’t so impressed and happy right now.” T.j stated as he looked over at the two of them. “Thank you. We worked hard plus we wanted you two to be happy.” Natasha pointed out as she leaned closer to Sam. T.j noted how close they were to each other and made a mental note to ask either one of them about that later.  
The rest of the night was spent celebrating and toasting and just having a good time with everyone. T.j was so happy with his misfit family and couldn’t believe the beautiful turn his life had taken and it was all due to his now fiancé, Steve. He looked over to him to see him laughing heartily at something Tony said. He had a suspicion he was not going to stop smiling for a long time no matter what happened because he was going to spend the rest of his life with this incredible man. “You are so in love.” Wanda stated as she slipped her arm through his. He really liked Wanda because she was upfront about who she was from day one and always spoke to T.j without prejudice. “Yes I am and so are you!” T.j smiled back then frowned looking around. “Where is vision?” T.j asked not seeing him around. “I am right here.” Vision stated joining them and T.j was surprised by the new appearance. He looked like an average man. If T.j walked down the street the only thing that would give him away was the glowing yellow stone in his forehead. “I like the look but why the change?” T.j asked curious. “I felt that when I am not helping the team that this would be a more, how you would say, casual look.” He returned and T.j couldn’t argue with that logic.  
“Tired?” Steve asked softly, a while later as he joined T.j at the side of the room. “Not really… okay yeah, very tired.” T.j started to say but corrected himself when he saw the double meaning in Steve’s expression. “Then I think we should hit the hay.” Steve grinned taking his hand. They quickly slipped out the room and chuckled as they ran to their room like they were teenagers sneaking around. Steve pulled T.j into their room and quickly closed the door behind him, making sure it’s locked so they wouldn’t be interrupted. “Come here.” He smiled as he walked up to T.j and kissed him deeply. T.j kissed back just as passionately. Soon both their hands wear undoing shirts and they were slipping out of their shoes. By the time they were at the bed they were both far more naked than before. Steve fell back onto the bed, laughing. “Oh shit, Your leg. I’m sorry.” T.j gasped as he fell on top of him then panicked in case he hurt Steve’s leg. “I’m fine. Now come here.” Steve grinned then pulled T.j to resume their kissing.  
T.j let himself go and stopped thinking about everything except for the man he loved in front of him. He was surprised when Steve moved his kisses down his neck and sucked a bruise onto his collarbone. “That’s surprising.” He stated breathlessly, they really never felt the need to mark each other. Steve couldn’t be marked because it healed to quickly and they just didn’t add it into their activities.“Oh, I have a few more surprises.” Steve chuckled deeply against T.j’s skin and that urged him to grab Steve’s face and kiss him again. They lost themselves in each other that night.  
T.j opened his eyes slowly as he felt consciousness greet him in the morning. He looked down to see that his head was on Steve’s naked chest and memories of what happened the night before came back to him and he smiled fondly. He moved his head a little to look up at Steve who was looking at him with a small smile. He felt Steve’s arm wrap tighter around his back. “Morning. How are you today?” Steve greeted in a deep morning voice. “The happiest I’ve ever felt.” T.j replied honestly. “I feel the same way.” Steve smiled then kissed the top of T.j’s head. They stayed like that for what felt like hours until they heard a knock on the door. “Would you two stop your depravity and join us for lunch.” Tony’s voice came through the door making them chuckle.  
“Wow I can’t believe that it’s lunch time.” Steve thought out loud and T.j’s stomach growled in agreement. “Shower?” T.j asked and Steve nodded letting him leave the bed. They shared a shower which they enjoyed thoroughly. They both got dressed in comfortable clothing, fully intending to just relax today. They walked hand in hand down to the communal area. “And they live!” Sam announced loudly. “Of course! Without us you wouldn’t be nearly as cool as you think you are.” T.j grinned in returned as he took a seat next to Natasha. Everyone laughed at the shocked look on Sam’s face. “You’re lucky we’re celebrating otherwise you would be experiencing the worst work out you’ve ever felt.” Sam recovered which caused T.j to stick his tongue out at him and Steve to laugh loudly. Soon lunch was brought out and everyone started their own conversations.  
“Oh, I wanted to ask you something.” T.j stated softly getting Natasha’s attention. “What’s up?” She asked then popped a strawberry into her mouth. “Will you be my maid of honour. I don’t care about the titles just that you stand up there with me on the day.” He asked and her eyes opened wider in surprise then a smile broke out across her face. “I would love that.” She smiled pulling him into a tight hug. “Good. I trust you with a lot including keeping me level headed the closer the wedding gets, whenever that is.” T.j replied with a grin, feeling the butterflies zoom around his stomach. “I am honoured and I won’t let you down.” She promised and T.j grinned back. “And what are you two planning?” Tony spoke up and T.j looked over to see everyone looking at them which made him and Natasha laugh. “Wedding planning.” Natasha states as if it was obvious.  
After lunch Tony suggested that they all enjoy the beach then tomorrow they can go for a hike before they leave the island. “T.j can you surf?” Sam asked as they walked along the beach. “Sort of. I was taught by one of the politician’s sons.” He stated as Steve looked at him in interest at the information. “And was he any good at teaching?” Sam asked as they laid their towels down on the recliners. “Yeah, just not surfing.” T,j smirked and winked at Steve who just shook his head at T.j’s antics. “Why? Offering to teach?” T.j asked gesturing to the surfboards available. “Yeah let’s go. Steve you in?” Sam asked taking his top off. “No but have fun.” Steve smiled then had to hide his blush when T.j took off his shirt to show his muscles that were starting to show now and the tiny scattered bruises from last night.  
“Are you going to ask Sam to be your best man?” Natasha asked out of the blue as she took a seat next to Steve as they watched everyone on the beach and in the sea. “Yeah. Has T.j asked you yet?” Steve asked in return. “Yes he did. Did you guys discuss it already?” She asked and Steve shook his head. “No I just knew he would ask you. He is close to you. His brother and him don’t talk anymore so it makes sense.” He explained his reasoning. “Pretty smart there Steve.” Natasha smiled as she lay back. They decided to have another bonfire evening after the first one was such a success. They laughed and sang, horribly, and just had a really good time together.  
“I can’t believe we can’t even sleep in on our last day tomorrow.” T.j moaned as he trudged into their room once they had gotten back to the house. “Well apparently the sunrise is incredible to see.” Steve stated as he flicked off his sandals. “I have the best view right here.” T.j replied staring at Steve who just shook his head with a fond smile in response. “Sometimes I don’t know if you’re too smooth or too cheesy.” Steve stated as he walked up to him and wrapped his arms around T.j’s waist. “Yeah but you love that about me.” T.j stated cockily, knowing it was the truth. Steve leant forward and kissed him deeply in reply. “You taste like the ocean.” Steve chuckled softly as he broke the kiss. “I am going to shower then. Coming?” He asked stepping towards the bathroom with a mischievous look on his face. “Most definitely.” Steve grinned chasing T.j into the bathroom.  
The alarm rang through the room and T.j groaned in response but didn’t move. “Come on. We better get ready or they’re going to leave without us.” Steve stated as his arm tightened around T.j. who was lying very comfortably on Steve’s broad chest. T.j groaned in protest as Steve kissed the top of his head and started to get out of bed. The lights to the room slowly turned on and T.j heard Steve rummaging through the case. He pulled the sheet with him as he slipped off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Once he had freshened up and changed into some clothing, he waited for Steve to finish in the bathroom and he took a moment to look at his left hand which was no longer bare. The beautiful silver band wrapped around his finger. He had found that it was so much more than just a simple band of metal because it came from Steve and it meant that the man he loved wanted to be with him for the rest of his life. His whole body hummed with happiness at the thought of that. “I’m glad you like it.” Steve remarked startling T.j.  
“Of course I like it. Now come on, I’m awake now and I want to see the sunrise.” T.j insisted as he headed to the door. He heard Steve chuckle behind him as they walked into the hallway. T.j smiled when he saw Natasha walk out her room. “Good morning.” T.j greeted as he gave her a brief hug, knowing she wasn’t one for prolonged hugs. “Morning to you too gentlemen. Excited for the hike?” She asked with a small smile. “Yes but I wish we could stay for at least another week.” Steve replied making them smile. “Agreed.” Natasha stated as they headed to the staircase. The rest of the group were standing next to the front entrance all looking a mixture of excited and tired. “Man it’s going to be epic.” Sam agreed to whatever Tony had said. “Hey there.” T.j greeted as he bumped playfully into Tony who gave him a fond, gentle knock to his jaw.  
T.j then raised an eyebrow at the brief but almost shy smile Sam and Natasha gave each other. He definitely had to ask what was going on there and soon before he blurted it out from excited curiosity. “Good morning everyone.” Happy greeted a little too loudly for everyone’s liking. “Let’s head out.” He instructed and they all started the hike up one of the island’s hills to get a good view of the sun rising. Steve handed a torch to T.j which leaned over and kissed him deeply but briefly. “Why? Just why?” Sam moaned as he was right next to them. “We’re in love. You should be used to this by now.” T.j remarked and Sam opened his mouth to reply then closed as he nodded in agreement.  
The hike took them half an hour and there was an almost child-like excitement in the air. T.j remembered this type of excitement he would get whenever the lights would go out at school on a stormy day. He was standing on the observation platform, talking to Wanda when he felt the familiar strong arms wrap around his waist and Steve’s chin rest on his shoulder. “You two are very cute together.” Wanda complimented which T.j blushed at, thanking whoever was up there that it was still fairly dark. They were chatting when Happy directed them to look forward and T.j was amazed at what he saw. The darkness had started to fade a while back but T.j was breathless as he saw the edge of the sun peak out from the sea. The blue hues of the sky were changing to pinks then oranges and it was all reflected in the water below. It took all of 15 minutes for the sun to fully show itself and every moment was magical. They spent another hour drinking and eating the luxurious snacks that Happy had brought then decided to head back to the house.  
“Natasha can I talk to you for a sec?” T.j asked as he joined Sam and her on the walk back. “Sure.” Natasha agreed winding her arm through his and walking a little faster to give them a little privacy. “What’s up?” She asked with that blank expression but T.j knew her well at this point and could see the curiosity in her eyes. “What’s going on with you and Sam? You two seem closer than usual.” He pointed out. She kept a blank look on her face as they continued to walk on. “I don’t know what you mean.” She feigned innocence. “Yes you do. It’s not a crime to like him you know. You two would actually look good together.” T.j remarked knowing that it was true. He smiled at the small smile that appeared on her face. “I do like him but can we keep this between us? I just want to see where it goes from here.” She requested and T.j nodded then kissed her temple. Clint then joined them bringing the conversation to a close.  
“So Sam likes Natasha.” Stave remarked, surprising T.j as they were back in their room, freshening up before breakfast. “And Natasha likes Sam.” T.j replied knowing that whatever he said to Steve would stay between them. “I’m glad. They both need someone.” Steve stated with a smile as he sat on the edge of the bed. T.j was always pleasantly reminded that Steve was very observant and it didn’t hurt that he could be trusted with anything. T.j walked up to him and placed his hands on either side of Steve’s jaw. Steve looked up at him with a smile and it warmed T.j’s heart. He leaned down and gently placed his lips on Steve’s. It was gentle and tender and filled with love. “I honestly wish we could stay here.” Steve stated as he hugged T.j’s body. “Agreed. This place is beautiful and peaceful.” T.j agreed as he ran his fingers through Steve’s soft blonde hair.  
T.j laughed at a story Clint was telling him about Natasha which he ended with a hit from Natasha, as they ate breakfast. “Okay everyone. Flight leaves in a few hours so we’ll meet in the entrance in an hour’s time.” Happy called out and T.j moaned loudly making everyone laugh. He met Steve upstairs and sighed as he sat on the bed. “You are helping me pack so I don’t know why you’re sitting.” Steve teased with a smirk on his face. “I feel like a kid who has to go to one of my dad’s stupid banquets.” T.j admitted which made Steve laugh softly. “I promise you, you will survive plus we’re going home which isn’t too bad.” Steve assured as he placed the last of clothes in the bag and walked up to T.j. “Yeah I know. We better go.” T.j sighed dramatically then helped Steve close the bags and head out. They joined everyone outside as the cars pulled up.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh it’s good to be home!” Tony exclaimed loudly as they stepped into the loft. “I am exhausted and all I did was sit on a plane.” Sam groaned as they dumped their bags and collectively collapsed on the couch. “Yeah, I never understood how that worked.” T.j remarked thoughtfully. He thought about the many flights he would take due to his parents’ careers and he would always be sleepy from the traveling. He then looked around to see that Tony was gone, probably to check his lab, and Wanda had fallen asleep with her head on Vision’s lap. “Well, I need to get back to the office. See you all soon.” Pepper grinned then walked out, looking professional and ready to go despite the traveling, like the true expert she was. “What time is it?” Clint then wondered aloud. “It is five pm.” Vision answered easily and T.j had to be reminded that Vision wasn’t exactly human and could know things without having to look it up. “New York pizza?” Steve suggested and everyone agreed tiredly but enthusiastically. So they spent the rest of the night relaxing as they chowed down on some pizza. Eventually they all went to their rooms to unpack and catch some sleep. Sam had insisted that they get back into their workout routine the next morning. T.j reluctantly agreed that the sooner he dragged his ass into the gym, the better.   
The next morning T.j was shockingly woken up to a bucket of cold water being poured onto his head. He gasped then wiped his face and noticed Steve, Sam and Tony, with a phone recording it all, standing there all laughing way too much. “I hate you all.” He snapped wiping his hair out of his face. “Babe you have got to admit that this was funny.” Steve tried to justify, trying to keep from laughing again. “Oh definitely, especially when I get my revenge on the lot of you.” T.j replied with a threatening smirk. The three of them then looked worriedly at each other. “You’re joking right?” Sam asked looking worried. “Am I?” T.j shrugged as he got out of the wet bed and walked into the bathroom. He chuckled to himself when he closed the door. He would have to be clever with his revenge, maybe Clint and Natasha could help?  
Once he was showered, the water a little warmer than the water in the bucket, and dressed he walked into the room to see Steve also dressed in workout gear. “Physio?” T.j guessed as he walked up to him and gave him a morning kiss. He was pleased when he heard a little moan escape Steve when he pulled away. “Yeah, we’ll see what she says. It feels a lot better. I think the vacation did my leg wonders.” Steve smiled with relief in his eyes. “I’m glad. Good luck and I’ll see you later.” T.j smiled back and then walked to the gym. Sam almost literally killed him with the warm up routine let alone the actual workout session. T.j stiffly stumbled into the kitchen four hours later to which Natasha laughed at him, as she read something from her tablet. “I’m glad you find this funny. I can’t feel my body anymore.” T.j groaned which made her laugh harder.   
“While you’re here, I need your help, maybe ask Clint as well. I need to get some revenge on Tony, Sam and Steve after they poured a bucket of cold water on me this morning.” T.j explained as he leant on the counter facing her. “A prank war. I like the sound of that. You’ve asked the best people. We are paid spies. I’ll talk to Clint then we can meet up to plan.” She smirked and T.j was slight scared by the almost evil grin on her face. What had he done?  
Steve walked in as T.j turned around to make a smoothie, with a smile on his face. “I take it by that expression it’s good news?” T.j asked as Steve kissed his forehead then stood back. “I am fully recovered but I still have to take it a little easy.” Steve grinned and T.j grinned back, proud of him. “Glad to hear it man.” Sam patted Steve’s back as he passed them and sat down next to Natasha. “So have you guys decided when you want to start planning a wedding?” Natasha asked as Wanda and Vision walked in. T.j looked at Steve who looked like a deer in the headlights. “No we haven’t. I want to see my mother and gran first then Steve and I can get down to the nitty gritty. Agreed?” He asked turning to Steve who gave him a fond smile then a nod.  
“Hey, why don’t they come tomorrow night? There’s a new pasta recipe I want to try.” Wanda suggested enthusiastically. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Steve answered looking unsure. T.j put a hand on his arm. “Wanda that would be great. I would like my family to meet my other family. It would mean a lot to me if you could all be there?” T.j asked turning to the rest of the room. Everyone agreed which meant T.j would have to send a message to his mom to let her know about the plans. The rest of the day T.j decided to look online at what jobs he was qualified for and what would be the best plan for him. He received a text from his mother confirming the plans for the next evening which he then told Wanda about so that she could cater for them.   
“Has Fury contacted you guys about any future missions?” T.j spoke up as they all sat around the lounge, enjoying the evening down time. “Not yet. I think he knows that he better only contact us for seriously important things at the moment.” Bruce spoke up from the tablet he was reading. Bruce was an introvert by nature and T.j had become used to the fact that Bruce and Tony spent most of their time working and if they weren’t working on something than they were reading the latest articles in their fields. T.j had always wondered if he would ever want to be that smart. Yeah, it might help him in the career world but he imagined that he would be constantly bored and wouldn’t stop working and as much as he cared for Bruce and Tony they were definitely dysfunctional. He was relieved that the team didn’t look like they were going anywhere anytime soon but he also knew that could change in a second. He burrowed himself against Steve’s side, subconsciously trying to keep him where he was.   
The next day after T.j’s workout, which was significantly better than the day before, he decided that he needed to check if he had any smart clothes that fit him properly. Due to the increase in his muscle size, his clothes were a little tighter than he was used to. He was by no means buff but he was no longer just skinny. Once he had found a smart shirt and pants that looked good, he walked back into the main area and breathed in deeply. The pasta sauce that Wanda was cooking smelt absolutely mouth-watering. “Hey.” Natasha popped out of nowhere which made T.j squeal, which he will deny to his dying day. Natasha burst out laughing. “It’s not funny so I don’t know what you’re laughing at.” T.j sneered playfully. “Yes it was. You look smart.” She complimented with a small smile. “Thanks. One of the few smart clothes I have left that actually fit anymore.” He couldn’t help but say as he looked himself over. “You look really pretty tonight.” T.j smiled at her. She was wearing a simple black cocktail dress which she looked incredible in. “Well, it’s important for you so it’s important for me.” She smiled back then lead the way to the kitchen. Wanda was wearing a dress of her own, a marron flowing dress, and was tasting the sauce, her brow furrowed in concentration.   
“That smells really good, Wanda.” Steve remarked walking in behind T.j. T.j leaned back against him and enjoyed the feeling of Steve’s hands on his waist. He still got chills whenever Steve touched him and he had a feeling that that would never go away. “Thank you. Is everyone getting ready?” Wanda asked. “Yeah, they’re on the upper level. Vision spotted a comet and forced everyone to go look. Wanda rolled her eyes fondly at her partner’s antics. “Mr T.j. Your mother and grandmother are in the elevator.” Friday announced. T.j’s stomach dropped to his feet and his heart started to race. “You alright?” Steve asked turning T.j around slowly so that they locked eyes. “I don’t know honestly. I’m stronger now and I have you to thank for that.” He replied with a tight smile, the only one he could do at this moment. Steve placed a hand on his jaw and kissed him tenderly. “You’ll be amazing. This is your home and this is your family. You call the shots.” He reassured confidently . “Yeah, if they start anything. We’ll show them the door.” Natasha smiled, kissing him on the cheek as she walked into the main area, presumably to call the others down.  
Steve took his hand and they walked to the elevator just as the doors opened. Elaine walked out first and it hit T.j how much he had actually missed her as she smiled at him. He gave a small smile back then looked to see Nanna chatting to the last person he thought he would see again. His defences immediately kicked in when his brother and Anne walked out. Steve gave his hand a tight squeeze in support before stepping forward. “Welcome everyone. I’m glad you all made it here safely.” Steve greeted and T.j looked at Steve’s face. Did Steve know that his brother was coming. “Congratulations you two.” Nanna greeted back as she pulled T.j then Steve into a hug. “Thanks Nanna.” T.j smiled as he stepped back. “Hello T.j. You look so good.” His mother then addressed him. “Thanks mom. It’s good to see you again.” T.j smiled back sincerely then hugged her tightly. “You’re looking better.” He then heard his brother speak up. T.j looked at his brother’s sceptical face. “What are you doing here?” T.j asked trying to keep his tone monotone.  
“I’m sure he’s here to be a good sport.” Tony interrupted placing a hand on T.j’s shoulder. “Mr. Stark. It’s good to see you again.” Elaine greeted politely. “And you. Why don’t we all head into the main area to meet one another. This is a joining of families after all.” Tony grinned and T.j couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face at Tony’s diplomacy. He gave Anne a smile as she gave a small wave. He didn’t like his brother being here but he would always enjoy Anne’s company. Steve stood back as T.j’s family were introduced to the members of the Avengers. “I didn’t realise your brother was coming. Your mom mentioned she might bring someone but never confirmed. If she had I would have asked her not to bring him.” Steve explaining turning to him. T.j breathed out a small breath of relief. “It scares me how well you read my mind.” T.j chuckled wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist. “Hey that goes both ways.” Steve chuckled holding him close.  
“Alright lovebirds calm down.” Sam moaned as he appeared next to them. “You can’t blame us. We’re engaged.” T.j replied in a mocking tone then stuck his tongue out at Sam. “Oh real mature.” Sam laughed which made him laugh. “Could everybody take a seat. The food is ready.” Natasha called out. T.j and Steve were seated in the middle of the large table. T.j was glad when his mother took a seat next to him and Nanna next to Steve. Douglas ended up sitting next to Thor, who had arrived that afternoon, and T.j couldn’t help but snicker at the fact that his brother looked tiny next to the Norse God. He then noticed Anne and Natasha chatting away and he wasn’t actually surprised that they would get on. They were both head strong, independent women.   
The amazing pasta was dished up and they all dug in. The evening was going pleasantly with the Avengers telling every embarrassing story of Steve’s with Elaine and Nanna telling T.j’s. “I’m so glad none of the Commandos are here because then there would be worse stories.” Steve laughed after hearing the one about Steve spilling coffee on Nick Fury’s lap after a long night. “Oh I would have loved to heard those.” T.j chuckled at the slight blush that appeared on Steve’s face. “Yeah, like your stories aren’t worse.” Douglas commented looking at T.j. The table became quiet quickly after that. “Douglas. Don’t start.” Elaine spoke up in a firm but polite tone. “Why not mom? He walks out and we don’t see him for more than a year then the minute he calls we just go to him like nothing happened.” Douglas barks with a sneer. “Why don’t you and I go to the balcony so that everyone else can enjoy their meal.” T.j suggested seriously as he stood up and threw his serviette on the table, giving away that he was angry. He walked off and out onto the balcony with his brother behind him.   
“What’s the problem Douglas?” He asked calmly, anger just under the surface, after the door to the balcony door closed. “You’re a junkie.” Douglas sneered at him as the cool night wind blew around them. “I was.” He replied not surprised that that’s the first thing that Douglas would bring up. “Oh, let me guess you’ve been clean for all of a month.” Douglas snapped. T.j crossed his arms and looked his brother in the eye. “The last time I saw you was the last time I swallowed any substance but that’s not the point. There’s something else you would like to say, so say it.” T.j urged, he was sick of people holding back for the sake of being polite. “You don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve happiness. Your whole life there was always an excuse to use people and get sympathy. You are just using Steve for some twisted reason. I give it a month before it all goes to shit and you go back to your junkie ways because let’s be honest that’s the only way you know.” Douglas ranted with a challenge in his eyes. T.j calmly uncrossed his arms and before Douglas could blink, T.j punched him in the face sending him to the floor. “I never want to see you again.” T.j snapped then stepped over him and walked back inside.   
He stopped when he came face to face with Steve and his mother. He just shook his head and walked to the suite. His hand then started to hurt as walked into the room. He wasn’t exactly a fighter even though he boxed with Sam, hitting someone without a glove was very different. He walked into the bathroom and stuck his hand under the cold water so that his knuckles wouldn’t swell. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist and that’s when he let the tears that he had been fighting back, run down his face. Steve leaned over him and turned the tap off. Then turned T.j around so that he could cry on his shoulder. “I love you so much.” Steve comforted knowing that T.j was very hurt by what his brother had said. Thanks to Steve’s heightened sense he could hear what Douglas had said. T.j leaned back just enough that he could kiss Steve earnestly. Steve broke the kiss and wiped T.j’s face. “Your mom’s in the next room. I can ask her to leave if you want?” Steve suggested with love and concern in his eyes. “No I better go talk to her. Thanks love.” T.j smiled through his tears, hugging him tighter then walking into the room.   
Elaine stood there smiling fondly as she looked at the piano. “Do you play?” She asked softly. “I’m teaching Steve. I enjoy it now that I play for my own enjoyment.” T.j explained walking up to her. “I’m glad to hear that. I’m also glad to see that you’ve made a family here.” She smiled at him and he only saw sincerity in the smile. “I have. They’ve helped me become me again. I’m not going to apologise for punching Doug. You and Nanna and Anne are invited to the wedding but not dad and him.” T.j explained firmly. “Sounds fine to me. I think Anne will be glad to be included. She’s always been a fan of yours. I’m glad you punched him.” T.j’s jaw fell open at that, not expecting that to come out of his mother’s mouth. “I don’t condone violence but someone was going to punch him soon anyway.” Elaine smiled then hugged him. “We’ll keep in touch. Work is crazy as usual but I’ll make the time for you I promise.” She smiled then kissed him on the cheek then walked out with a goodbye from him.   
“I better apologise to others for my abrupt exit.” T.j sighed as he wiped his face with his hands and started to make his way to the door. Steve’s hand on his wrist stopped him in his tracks. He looked up confused. Steve had a small smile on his face that T.j had learned meant that Steve was concerned about him. “You’ve gone through a lot tonight and the others understand that and we’ll have a nice breakfast of leftovers tomorrow.” Steve stated as he pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you Steve. I love you.” T.j sighed into Steve’s chest. They then got ready for bed and T.j cuddled right into Steve and closed his eyes after a stray tear fell down his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

“Time to get started.” A stack of thick, heavy wedding magazines were dropped onto T.j’s lap as he was innocently reading a book in the main room. T.j looked up at Natasha accusingly. “Don’t give me that look. You need to at least start looking at venues to put down a date.” She smirked then plopped down next to him and T.j chuckled at the excitement in Wanda’s eyes when she walked in and saw the magazines. “Oh, are you starting the planning?” Sam asked as he looked up from the tablet he was reading. “Yes we are. Want to help?” T.j challenged mockingly. “Yeah, sounds good to me.” Sam smiled back and moved so that he was closer. T.j was surprised but the more help there was the better it would be for his sanity.  
They spent the rest of the day going through the magazines circling locations and venues that were possibilities. “Oh T.j, I wanted to show you something.” Tony spoke up after dinner. He got up and walked away, T.j knew that meant that he should follow. They walked into the elevator and Friday took them down a floor and into a section of the building that T.j never really went into. The conference rooms were pretty much only used for official meetings of the Avengers. They walked past two doors then turned to face the third one on the left. Tony held out a key. T.j frowned in confusion as he took the key. “To help with the planning.” He explained as T.j opened the door to reveal a conference room that had been converted into a planning centre.   
The walls were covered in smart boards and there were stacks of books and resources just to make the planning easier. “Friday will always help. I’ve asked her to open a folder for you so that everything is stored and she can give you everything you need.” Tony explained further. “Tony… I don’t know what to say.” T.j confessed, pleasantly surprised. T.j knew that Tony wasn’t one for sentimental moments. “It’s for selfish reasons. I don’t want wedding stuff everywhere.” Tony shrugged patting T.j’s arm before walking off. “Friday can you please call Sam, Wanda and Natasha down here?” T.j requested and Friday acknowledge the order. T.j stepped more into the room and looked around while he waited. “Oh wow.” He heard Sam say as the three of them walked in. “This will make things way easier.” Wanda commented as she walked around. “I just hope you know that I will kick you out of here when you need to be a human being now and again.” Natasha smiled at T.j. He smiled back wrapping an around her shoulders.  
The next few days saw the four of them and occasionally Steve work on trying to find a venue. They decided to stay local because there were plenty of beautiful venues around. “We have appointments at four locations next week.” T.j sighed tiredly as Steve and him lay in bed one evening. “We’ll manage. You should invite Anne. Didn’t you say she was a decorator of some sort?” Steve asked trying to remember. “Good idea, I wanted to include her in the planning so that’s perfect.” T.j agreed happily. “Friday please remind me to call Anne tomorrow.” He then spoke up. “Will do Mr. T.j.” Friday replied. T.j looked at Steve and frowned when he saw his serious expression on his face which meant he was very focused on something. “Steve what’s wrong?” He had to ask as he put a hand on Steve’s chin and turned it to face him. “Fury said that we might have to go on a mission soon.” Steve stated and T.j sighed.  
“We knew this would happen. It is kind of your job. We’ll get through it like we always have.” T.j then smiled trying to keep optimistic for the both of them. Steve gave a small smile back. “It’s the first time that I truly don’t want to go. I don’t want to leave you again.” He admitted and T.j couldn’t help but smile sadly at his love. “I don’t want you to go either but we both know that you would be miserable not being able to help the team and save people. You’ll come back to me.” T.j said firmly as he sat up a little. He put an arm over Steve and leaned in to kiss him passionately, trying to express all his love through this one kiss. Steve kissed back eagerly and pulled T.j closer. “You’re the strongest person I know and I love you.” Steve vowed as they broke apart. “The same could be said for you.” T.j replied then settled with his head on Steve’s chest and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
Two days later, Sam, Steve and T.j were in the planning room when Natasha walked in and by the look on her face T.j knew that Fury had called. She always looked a fraction more peeved after talking to him. “We have a mission.” She announced and T.j appreciated the comforting hand Sam placed on his shoulder. “Who’s going?” Steve asked slipping into Captain mode. “You, Wanda, Me, Banner, Vision, Clint and Tony.” Natasha reported back and T.j was selfishly glad that Sam was staying and that Steve had some backup with the others there. “When do you leave?” T.j asked knowing that they had little time to get ready before missions. “Tonight. Eight p.m.” She gave him a small sad smile. “So four hours. I hate that you guys leave so quickly but I get it.” T.j added as he saw the sympathetic looks growing on their looks. He noticed Natasha held out her hand and Sam took it with a smile on his face. “See you guys later.” Sam said in way of a greeting, allowing them a little privacy. Steve walked up to T.j and slowly wrapped his arms around him and he just melted against Steve. “I’m going to try to make it back in time for the appointments.” He declared and T.j had completely forgotten that their first appointment was the day after next. “Just come home to me. Anne and Sam can come with me if you don’t. Be safe.” T.j ordered as he buried his face in Steve’s neck. “I will.” Steve promised.  
Eight p.m rolled around and Sam and T.j stood on the top landing of the building, where the jet normally took off, to say goodbye. Steve hugged T.j tightly as Natasha hugged Sam. T.j didn’t say anything and Steve just kissed his forehead. Everything that needed to be said had already been said. Sam and T.j watched the jet disappear into the night. “Wow, I can’t believe how much harder it is this time.” T.j couldn’t help but say and knew that Sam would never judge him. He felt he could show he was vulnerable to Sam without fear of judgement. “Yeah, I know what you mean now. Luckily, Steve and Natasha can definitely look after themselves.” Sam reminded T.j who nodded in agreement. “Oh that reminds me. How is that going, with you and Nat?” T.j asked as they headed inside. “Really good. Keeping it real and simple. Nat is really special and I don’t want her feel unsafe, you know?” Sam answered and T.j gave him a smile and a slight push with his shoulder.  
The next morning just as T.j and Sam finished their workout, T.j’s phone rang, the phone he kept only for when Steve was missions and wanted to get hold of him. “Steve?” he answered as his heart raced. “Hey babe.” Steve’s voice came through the faint line. They must be in an area that didn’t have the best signal which was the case for most of their missions. “How are you and the team?” T.j asked which sounded like a normal question but held a lot more importance in this situation. “We’re fine. Tired but fine. It looks like we might be here a while. The girls and I are sad that we’re going to miss the appointments.” Steve replied and T.j couldn’t help but be sad by it, it wasn’t unexpected but it still sucked. “That’s alright. I’ll tell you all about it when you guys get back.” He stated trying to keep his voice cheerful. “I love you so much.” Steve stated and T.j could hear the sad smile in his voice. “I love you too and please be safe.” T.j pleaded. “I will.” Steve replied and the call cut out. It would happen sometimes, especially if they were quite a distance away.  
“How they doing?” Sam asked as they headed out the gym. “They’re fine but he said it looks like they’ll be staying there longer than he thought.” T.j relayed the message. “That’s unfortunate. You have Anne and I for the first appointment tomorrow at least.” Sam pointed out and T.j smiled at his friend’s positivity. “Yeah true. That reminds me I better give Anne a time to come over tomorrow.” T.j thought out loud then sent a quick text to Anne. The next day at noon, Anne arrived at the tower and T.j hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry Steve couldn’t be here.” Anne smiled sweetly at him. “Me too but we’ll still have fun.” T.j smiled. “Hey Anne.” Sam greeted as he approached them. They hugged and then all climbed into the elevator. They spent the rest of the day going to the venue which was two hours out of the city. It was a beautiful venue but it wasn’t what T.j really had in mind. The rest of the week went in this fashion. Anne would arrive then they would head out to the location and T.j wouldn’t be completely sold on the place.  
“Is that all the places you had in mind?” Anne asked as the three of them stood in the planning room looking at the options. “Yeah. They looked great but going there was not the same.” T.j sighed. “I know what you mean.” Anne nodded, probably thinking about her own wedding planning. “Well, I do know a place but I don’t know if you’d be interested?” Anne offered. “Where?” T.j asked, now interested. “It’s an intimate place in Long Island. It’s perfect for a quiet wedding, which I’m sure you and Steve will appreciate. Friday, please pull up The Foundry website.” Anne requested. A second later, the venue’s website was displayed on one of the smart boards. “I could actually see you two in this place.” Sam remarked as they went through the venue’s gallery. “I can as well. I already have ideas but I’m not getting my hopes up just yet. I want to see the place first.” T.j stated. “Great. I’ll give them a call tomorrow morning to set up an appointment.” Anne grinned then packed up her things before leaving. T.j was really glad that he had Anne. He felt really bad the position he was putting her in with her husband but after what his ‘so called’ brother said, he wouldn’t be allowed at the wedding.  
The next morning Anne called T.j to tell him that they had an appointment for the following Friday. T.j then informed Sam, who informed him that he had just spoken to Natasha for a few seconds and she had said that they were headed back to the tower but that communications were restricted. “Well, at least they’re heading back. I hope they’re okay.” T.j thought out loud, picking up his tablet that he had been searching through Pinterest for wedding ideas, on. “I bet they are.” Sam stated as he turned back to the t.v where he was playing Fortnite.   
“Mr T.j and Mr Sam, the jet has just landed on the top landing.” Friday informed them that night after they had just finished dinner, Sam had wanted to try to make grilled three cheese sandwich. They jumped up and ran into the elevator. Friday took them to roof where the top landing sat. T.j rushed out and looked for Steve’s face. Luckily he didn’t have to look long till he found that handsome face and those beautiful blue eyes.  
He ran and half tackled Steve in a crushing hug. “I’m going to mess up your clothes.” Steve chuckled as he hugged T.j tightly despite his words. “I don’t care. I missed you so much.” T.j leaned back slightly so that he could kiss Steve’s lips. “Oh, I missed you.” Steve sighed as they broke the kiss. T.j kissed him again then stood back so that they could head inside with the rest of the team. Steve took his hand and T.j got to really take a look at his fiancé. His suit was covered in dirt and dark stains that T.j knew were blood, probably the enemies. There were no signs of limping or injuries, Steve just looked really tired. “How did the appointments go?” Steve asked as they all climbed into the large elevator. “yeah, did you find a place?” Wanda asked excitedly as she stood half leaning on Vision. “No. The places weren’t what they advertised but there’s one more that Anne managed to get an appointment at and it looks promising.” T.j answered with a small smile now that his family were back, safe. “Where?” Natasha asked with a charming smile. “The Foundry. It’s in Long Island.” T.j answered as he smiled to himself when he saw Sam’s arm around her shoulders. “Oh, that’ll be no problem.” Tony then spoke which surprised everyone as he hadn’t looked up from his Starkphone since they stepped into the elevator, probably checking in with Pepper, and T.j had assumed that he hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation happening around him. “Tony…” Steve moaned, knowing something T.j didn’t. “Consider it a wedding gift.” Tony grinned as the elevator’s doors opened.   
“And no arguing Cap.” He added as he walked out the elevator and Steve closed his mouth, shutting down the argument he definitely had. “Ah, what just happened?” T.j asked as they all walked into the main area. “Tony just paid for our wedding. He had been hinting at it and I suspect he was just waiting for an opportunity to tell us.” Steve sighed in that fond, exasperated way. “Um…that’s way too nice of him.” T.j exclaimed as he looked in the direction the man had gone. “Agreed but there’s no swaying him now.” Steve added pulling T.j close, and they both knew that once Tony Stark was set on doing something, it would be done. “You look exhausted. Let’s get some sleep.” T.j suggested kindly, leaning over and kissing Steve’s cheek. It was only eight pm but Steve was barely awake. “Sounds perfect.” Steve smiled then kissed him on the forehead in return. They said goodnight to everyone, T.j getting a hug from Natasha, then headed to their suite. T.j got changed and jumped into bed as Steve took a shower. T.j picked up his tablet to continue reading an autobiography. He knew Steve tended to take long, hot showers after a mission to relax his sore muscles.  
Steve then stumbled up to the bed and collapsed face first onto the bed and T.j laughed at the sight. “Okay, you at least have to get under the covers.” T.j chuckled as he rubbed a hand gently across Steve’s naked, broad shoulders. “Fine.” Steve mumbled into his pillow. T.j smiled as Steve looked like a toddler trying to get under the covers without actually moving. Eventually he got into the bed and latched a hand onto T.j’s arm which meant T.j’s reading time was over. He put the tablet down on his bedside table and switched the light off. He let himself be pulled closer by Steve and they soon fell asleep, tucked together, glad that they were safely back in each other’s arms.


End file.
